El primer beso
by Agathe
Summary: ¿Nunca han pensado en cómo y con quién fue el primer beso del mayor mujeriego de todo Howgarts? Pues si no lo habían pensado, los invito a visitar mi fanfic, para que se den una idea de lo que yo pienso. Y si no... también visiten mi fanfic :.


**El primer beso**

_Todos lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_El resto proviene de mi imaginación… _

**Nota: Holass!! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fanfic… la trama es algo extraña, se me ocurrió una noche en la que no podía dormir. No por escribir este fic, me estoy olvidando del otro; pero tendrán que tener paciencia, porque soy muy lenta con las ideas, y los tendré esperando un rato más. Y mientras tanto, les dejo esto.**

**Como les decía… la trama es algo extraña. Pero díganme la verdad… ¿nunca se preguntaron cómo y con quién fue el primer beso del mayor mujeriego de todo Howgarts? Sí, muy listos. Estoy hablando de Sirius Black. Y sí, acertaron otra vez. Mi fanfic se trata de cómo y con quién fue su primer beso. **

**Ahora sí, los dejo leer… ¡ah, se me olvidaba! Esto es un One-shot, es decir que no tengo pensado hacer más capítulos… **

**Capítulo único: **_"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sirius!"_

Era un miércoles cubierto de nieve, en la gran mansión Black. Pero ese miércoles 13 de Diciembre, no era un día cualquiera: era el cumpleaños del primer niño Black.

Su nombre era Sirius, y ese día cumplía once años. Sería su último año antes de entrar a Howgarts, y todos estaban celebrando en familia. Sirius adoraba la nieve, porque le permitía salir, sin que nadie supiera donde estaba ya que a ninguno de los invitados se le ocurriría pensar que el pequeño Sirius Black prefería estar afuera, muerto de frío, que adentro celebrando una fiesta en honor a su cumpleaños. Era irreal.

A los ojos de todos, Sirius era un niño muy afortunado. Tenía una gran familia, dinero para toda su vida, un futuro y un nombre prestigioso. ¿Qué más podría desear? Al pequeño Sirius se le ocurrían muchísimas cosas mejores que esas por las que era "afortunado". Por ejemplo, armar un hombre de nieve junto a su padre. Recibir un abrazo lleno de amor de su madre. Tener amigos con quienes jugar en los ratos libres. O… simplemente, no ser primo de Bellatrix Black.

No es que la odiara. Tampoco es que no congeniaran, es más, muchos decían que parecían hermanos. Y es que tenían razones para decirlo: no solo se llevaban muy bien, sino que eran casi idénticos. Sirius tenía el cabello negro, largo y lacio, al igual que Bellatrix. Ambos tenían unos profundos ojos grises.

El año que viene, los dos entrarían en Howgarts. Según la señora Black, el colegio sufriría una gran revolución cuando esos niños entraran. Eran los primeros que ingresarían de la nueva generación de Blacks.

A Bellatrix le encantaba hacerle bromas a Sirius, solo para ver la cara de enojado que ponía. Por supuesto, era un falso enojo. No podían estar enfadados más de una hora, no resistían. No es que se pidieran disculpas, ni nada parecido: los Black nunca pedían disculpas, ni se arrepentían de sus acciones. Porque todo lo que hacían era correcto. Simplemente, los niños tenían sus códigos y maneras.

Bueno, me suele pasar que me voy un poco de la historia central, como me está ocurriendo ahora. Mejor comienzo con la bendita historia, que sino se me aburren.

Como dije antes, era 13 de Diciembre y nevaba. Nevaba mucho. El pequeño Sirius ya había recibido todos sus regalos, encontrando siempre la misma porquería.

No es que no le gustara la elegante ropa, los interesantes libros, o los costosos artefactos. Sino que ya tenía muchísima ropa elegante, ya había leído un millar de libros interesantes, y realmente no le encontraba demasiada utilidad a una alfombra azul marino con el emblema de los Black. "Para que nunca olvides lo que eres, cariño": le había dicho su tía, al regalárselo.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¡no había recibido todos sus regalos! Le faltaba el más importante, el que más ansiaba, el que esperaba pacientemente todos los años… el regalo de su prima, Bellatrix Black.

Lo bueno de los regalos de Bella, era que siempre lo sorprendía con algo nuevo. Con sus regalos, respiraba un poco de irrealidad y escapaba de la monótona rutina.

Bellatrix era su prima favorita, la que más lo conocía. Tal vez la única. Bella nunca le regalaba dos cosas iguales. Bella nunca olvidaba el cumpleaños del pequeño perro de Sirius, Hocicos. Aunque cuando digo pequeño, lo digo en sentido figurado. Porque Hocicos era un perro enorme, un ejemplar único en el mundo. Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante. Lo que en verdad importa, es que la prima de Sirius, Bellatrix, era la única que lo conocía.

Sirius se pierde entre la multitud de gente, para llegar al jardín trasero, cubierto de nieve. No le importa el frío, ni tampoco le importa que su nuevo traje ultra exclusivo cambie de negro a blanco. Tampoco le importa que todos adentro estén festejando su cumpleaños, mientras que él está afuera. "Que desagradecido eres, Sirius": le diría su madre. Pero claro, su madre no estaba allí para regañarlo. Ni tampoco estaba su padre, para recordarle una vez más lo importante que era ser un Black, y que no debería perder su tiempo en ensuciarse, cuando podría estar relacionándose con gente importantísima, e incluso conocer a su prometida.

"¿Prometida?": le había preguntado Sirius una vez, a su prima. "¿Qué es una prometida?"

"Una prometida, es una niña que los padres consideran aceptable para su hijo, para que se case con él en un futuro": respondió Bellatrix aquella vez, un poco extrañada: "¿Por qué lo preguntas, Sirius?"

"Papá me dijo que iba a conseguirme pronto una prometida": respondió inseguro el moreno.

Bellatrix había salido corriendo, sorprendiendo al pequeño Sirius, que salió corriendo tras ella. Pero su prima era más rápida, y se había escondido en su habitación.

Al día siguiente, hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Por más que Sirius preguntaba, Bella no le quería explicar su extraño comportamiento ante la confesión de él. Es que nunca se puede estar segura de lo que te pasa absolutamente, y Bellatrix Black no estaba para nada segura de ella misma. Es que era extraño, pero no podía imaginarse a su pequeño primo jugando junto a otra niña, o riéndose con otra. No, no podía. Sirius era suyo.

El moreno seguía acostado en la nieve, reflexionando. Le sorprendía un poco no haber visto aún a su prima. Siempre era la primera en saludarlo, y en darle su regalo. Se le hacía complicado pensar que este año sería justamente al revés.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se preguntó a sí mismo. Pero lamentablemente, no escuchó la voz dulce y traviesa de Bellatrix tras de sí, sorprendiéndolo con un gran "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!". No, eso no había pasado. No aún.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a quién, Sirius?- preguntó la voz de su prima, sonriente.

- ¡Bella! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- inquirió el moreno preocupado, pero muy feliz al mismo tiempo. No. Ella nunca se olvidaría de su cumpleaños, y mucho menos de su especial regalo.

- Estaba preparando tu regalo, estoy segura de que te va a gustar.- respondió Bellatrix, sonriendo aún más. Suponía que le iba a gustar… era algo muy especial, seguro era la primera vez que le daban uno.

- ¿Si? ¿Y qué es?- preguntó el pequeño Sirius, insistente. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que ese momento no lo iba a olvidar jamás.

- Esto.- contestó, depositándole en las manos un pequeño anillo, con una B grabada.

- No me digas que es otra cosa de "lo importante que son los Black" o algo así…- dijo el niño, al ver la B en el anillo.

- No, es B de Bellatrix. Yo también tengo uno, mira.- y le extendió su mano, para que pudiera ver en su dedo un anillo idéntico al suyo, pero con una S.

- ¿Es S de Sirius?

- Por supuesto. Es para que siempre estemos junt…- pero la pequeña Bellatrix no pudo terminar su frase, porque su primo le estaba dando un dulce beso en los labios.

Era el primero. De ambos. Y, como dicen, siempre el primer beso es a media frase.

Bella le correspondió el beso, como pudo. Es que era inexperta, no sabía muy bien como reaccionar. Aunque Sirius también lo fuera, ese beso era especial para los dos, no solo por ser el primero, sino porque sería el único beso de amor que darían o recibirían. Porque nunca podrían amar a alguien tanto como se amaban mutuamente.

Por supuesto, todo principio tiene un final, y ese beso no era la excepción. Se separaron con delicadeza, intentando contener la sonrisa que tenían en los labios. Ante el silencio de su prima, Sirius bajó la cabeza, desanimado.

- Lo sient…- comenzó a decir, pero Bellatrix lo interrumpió.

- Shhh… los Black nunca se arrepienten de sus acciones.- le dijo sonriendo, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

Y a Sirius le volvió la sonrisa a la cara. Y de repente, ya no le importaba el frío que sentía, ni tampoco que adentro todos estuvieran festejando su cumpleaños. En realidad, nunca le había importado: pero ahora mucho menos. Es que nunca había sido tan feliz como ese día, en el que por unos segundos, Bella y él, Sirius, habían olvidado sus lazos familiares, su amistad de años, el linaje de los Black… todo. Y se habían hecho la promesa, de estar juntos siempre.

- Oh, me olvidaba…- comentó Bellatrix, mientras regresaban a la casa.- _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sirius!_

**Y ahí termina mi primer One-shot… realmente, espero que les haya gustado. Disfruté mucho haberlo escrito, se me hizo muy tierno. Aunque nunca he estado satisfecha con un trabajo mío, y éste no es la excepción. Creo que me salió muy corto… ¿ustedes qué dicen? ¿les gustó? ¿fue una basura? ¿preferirían que lo siga, o que lo deje en One-shot? **

**Aunque en realidad, no había planeado alargarlo, pero que se yo… como ustedes quieran! **

**Bueno, mejor me voy yendo que se me hace tarde… adìo!! **

**Agathe **

**P.D.: No olviden mandarme sus reviews!! Son muy importantes para mí!! **


End file.
